Sepotong Puisi Untukmu
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah aku punya salah padamu? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tersenyum kembali? Request from Lenalee shihouin. Old UlquiHime inside  UlquiHime versi Kakek-Nenek . Mind to read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** Maybe OOC, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Ya, kembali lagi dengan UlquiHime. Request dari **Lenalee Shihouin**. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar UlquiHime yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Hehe, fic ini saya buat sekaligus untuk merayakan kelulusan saya! Iyeeeyyy! Akhirnya saya lulus juga! Dan Sabtu besok saya akan diwisuda! Horeee! Ok, dari pada saya curcol gaje begini... Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Sepotong Puisi Untukmu **

Pairing : UlquiHime

Rated : T

Presented by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Requested from **Lenalee Shihouin**

Genre : Humor/Poetry

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Malam sudah gelap, bulan pun bersinar dengan benderang di atas langit dengan megahnya menerangi langit malam. Seorang wanita berusia senja tengah menatap ke arah kalender yang bertengger manis di dinding. Sementara ia menyenderkan tubuh tuanya di kursi malas, mata abu-abunya terus menatap ke arah kalender itu tanpa berkedip.

"Hummm, tak terasa sudah tahun 2060. Cepat juga waktu berlalu..." gumam wanita itu. Ia meraba wajahnya yang tak secantik dan seimut dulu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, wajahnya cemberut seketika.

"Aku nggak tahan lagi..." desahnya lirih. Dan keluarlah bulir-bulir kristal dari kedua permata abu-abunya.

"Nek, Nenek kenapa? Nenek nangis, ya?" tanya sang cucu seraya mendekati neneknya yang masih menggulirkan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang segede biji jagung dari pelupuk mata yang kini dipenuhi kerut-kerut itu.

Sang nenek menolehkan permata abu-abunya ke arah sang cucu yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh simpati dan membelai rambut orange kecoklatan yang kini telah memudar dan diselingi uban di sana-sini dengan kasih sayang. Nenek itu hanya mendesah nafas panjang dan berkata.

"Oh, Ruki... Kalau mata Nenek keluar air, jelas Nenek sedang menangis... Bukan lagi nyusut ingus..."

Sang cucu—Rukia—memandangi Neneknya. Mata violetnya yang menawan itu memancarkan rasa iba tak terperi pada sang nenek.

"Nenek sedang ada masalah dengan Kakek? Kenapa Nenek nggak curhat saja sama Rukia?" tanya gadis remaja itu.

Sang nenek berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meminta pada cucu semata wayangnya itu untuk mengambilkan buku _diary_ berjudul 'CURHAT' edisi terbaru yang tersimpan di antara 169 edisi curhat-curhat sebelumnya. Sang cucu segera bersiap menuliskan apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh Neneknya dalam buku mungil bergambar kelelawar bermata hijau itu. Sang nenek pun segera mulai menumpahkan segala keluh-kesahnya pada cucunya yang tengah menuliskan hari, tanggal, bulan, tahun, dan judul curhat pada pojok kiri atas buku mungil itu.

"Ruk, Nenek jadi ingat sewaktu Nenek masih seusia kamu. Waktu Nenek masih imut bin _kiyut_, saat itu Nenek ketemu Kakek ketika SMA Nenek mengadakan lomba puisi. Gara-gara puisi kakekmu saat itu yang bukan main dahsyatnya, Nenek pun akhirnya _kegebet_ dan menikah..." sang nenek menyusut bulir bening yang masih menggelayut di pelupuk matanya, dan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Tapi sekarang... Setelah puluhan tahun menikah sampai Nenek melahirkan Soi Fon—Mamamu—dan punya cucu cantik seperti kamu... Kakekmu sampai sekarang makin _nyebelin_! Huhuhuuuu..."

Rukia terdiam mendengarkan, sementara salah satu tangannya masih sibuk menorehkan bolpoin ke atas kertas buku harian milik Neneknya itu. Dan tangan lainnya mengilik telinganya yang tidak gatal. Agak aneh baginya mendengarkan sang nenek masih menggunakan istilah jadul macam 'kegebet'.

"Nenek sudah tak tahan lagi... Kakekmu sekarang makin hari makin _ganjen_ aja, udah nggak _cool_ lagi kayak waktu muda dulu..." tutur sang nenek dengan mata sayu. Rukia meringis pelan melihat kemelankolisan Neneknya itu.

"Lah, kalau genitnya ke Nenek kan nggak apa-apa?" tukas Rukia membela Kakeknya yang sekarang entah ada di mana.

Neneknya sontak langsung mencibirkan bibirnya yang masih seksi itu. "Nggak gitu _kalee_! Kakekmu sekarang udah mulai gatel lihat cewek lain. Kayak sekarang aja, kamu tahu nggak kemana Kakekmu pergi?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Neneknya terisak lagi. "Kakekmu sekarang lagi nonton konser Trio Meong-Meong... Huks, huks!"

Rukia mengernyitkan alis. "Trio apaan, Nek?"

"Duuh, kamu nggak kenal grup ini ya? Itu loh, mereka kan dulu tenar banget dengan lagunya 'Kucing Garong' sama 'SMS'. Yang anggotanya Rangiku, Haineko, sama Yoruichi! Sekarang mereka ngeluncurin lagu yang judulnya 'Keong Racun' sama 'Cinta Satu Malam'. Dasar! Udah pada _tuwir_ aja masih _demen_ goyang ngebor! Ck, ck, ck!" sang nenek kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Rukia manggut-manggut mendengarkan celotehan Neneknya itu. "Ooohh, yang musiknya buat ngiringin senam SKJ tiap hari Selasa di sekolahan, ya? Kalo itu sih, Rukia juga tahu, Nek!"

"Lah, emangnya masih ada SKJ di sekolah, ya?" si nenek balik nanya.

****OOO****

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang memasuki rumah. Rukia segera berbisik ke telinga sang nenek.

"Kayaknya Kakek udah datang tuh, Nek," tunjuk Rukia ke arah pintu depan di ujung lorong ruangan tempat ia dan neneknya bersantai ria.

Sang nenek berdecak. "Huh! Sebaiknya kamu masuk kamar, adegan sehabis ini nggak pantas dilihat sama kamu! _Don't try this at home... Very dangerous_! !" titah sang nenek yang tulangnya masih kokoh dan kuat berkat minum susu berkalsium tinggi setiap hari.

Rukia bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Neneknya, dan ia bertanya pada wanita tua yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Tapi, Nek... Nenek mau ngapain, sih?"

Belum sempat si nenek berhasil menjawab pertanyaan sang cucu dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam kamar, tiba-tiba seorang pria berumur dengan rambut hitam dan hiasan uban di sana-sini, kerut-kerut di wajah pucatnya, mata hijau _emerald_ yang masih memancarkan aura keperkasaan yang ia miliki sejak masih muda... Yang disinyalir sebagai sang Kakek, sudah keburu muncul di ruangan itu. Segera saja bentakan super _kenceng_ segera menyambut pria berusia lanjut itu.

"ULQUIORAAAA! ! ! Udah bau tanah masih aja keluyuran! Masih mending kalau _loe_ _ngecengin_ gadis muda, tapi _loe_ malah ngehampirin nenek-nenek juga! Nggak gaul banget sih _loe_!"

Ulquiorra, nama kakek itu, walaupun sempat terkejut dengan sambutan 'meriah' dari istri tercintanya... Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap _cool_ dan memasang raut muka _stoic_, seperti imej yang melekat padanya semasa muda dulu.

"Hime, kamu kenapa sayang? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ulquiorra heran. Masih dengan raut _stoic_ andalannya.

"Alaaaaah, udah deh! Nggak usah pake ngerayu-rayu _gue_! Nggak mempan tahu! Mendingan _loe_ cerain _gue_ sekarang juga! _Gue_ udah bosen _denger_ segala _tetek-bengek_ soal cinta dan segala _macem_ dari _loe_! _Gue_ udah nggak tahan lagi!" jawab sang nenek—Orihime—dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Sementara sang cucu—Rukia—hanya terdiam. Kegalakan sang Nenek membuatnya teringat kembali akan tokoh istrinya Bang Tigor di sinetron klasik 'Suami-Suami Takut Istri' yang sering banget diputar ulang di televisi. Pria tua itu—Ulquiorra—menghela nafas panjang, ia menoleh ke arah cucunya.

"Ruqyah..."

"Kek, jangan manggil pakai nama 'Ruqyah', dong! Emangnya mau _ngobatin_ orang kesurupan?" Rukia segera melancarkan protes pada Kakeknya, Ulquiorra, yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar pada kursi yang digunakan Orihime untuk duduk.

Sang kakek mendesah pelan. "Yaah, sebaiknya kamu masuk kamar. Biar Kakek bicara dengan nenekmu... Ok?" Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasuki kamarnya, menuruti perintah sang kakek.

****OOO****

Kini hanya tinggal Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang ada di ruangan itu. Kesunyian panjang menyeruak di antara mereka. Tak satupun di antara mereka yang memulai percakapan... Hingga Ulquiorra membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali, memecah keheningan panjang di antara mereka.

"Ada apa sih, _Onna_? Katakanlah..."

Orihime segera melempar _death glare_ ke arah Ulquiorra, membuat lelaki tua itu menelan ludah melihatnya. "Diem _loe_! Nggak usah pake _belagak cool_ lagi! Udah cukup bukti kalau _loe_ emang udah nggak sayang lagi sama _gue_! _Gue_ dari dulu udah pendam masalah ini sekian lama, nyatanya _loe_ nggak berubah juga! _Gue_ bener-bener _empet_ lihat muka _loe_ yang _nyebelin_ ntuh!" semburnya pada sang suami tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi. Nampaknya kemarahan itu telah mengumpul menjadi satu, dan menghasilkan energi yang cukup untuk menghajar siapa saja. Kekuatan api cemburu memang mengerikan!

Ulquiorra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa istrinya bisa semarah itu padanya. Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, sang cucu—Rukia—sedang asyik merekam percekcokan rumah tangga itu secara diam-diam dengan _handycamp_-nya. Yaah, teknologi saat itu yang sudah maju dengan sangat pesat, memungkinkan baginya untuk segera mengirimkannya ke stasium TV terkenal dan masuk ke _reality show_ 'Masihkah Kau Mencintaiku?'. Bahkan sebelum peristiwa malam ini terjadi, jauh-jauh sebelumnya Rukia juga sering mengirimkan adegan pertengkaran suami-istri itu ke sebuah acara dengan label 'Playboy Kabel' yang sudah di siarkan di 101 negara dan dialihbahasa ke bahasa-bahasa setempat.

Mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra masih menatap lurus ke arah permata abu-abu milik Orihime. Api kemarahan masih terlihat jelas di sana. Pria tua berwajah _stoic_ itu kembali menghela nafas dan berkata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Orihime, aku ingin dengar alasanmu marah-marah tak jelas begini. Ok, aku tahu kalau belakangan ini kita memang tak semesra dulu. Tapi, tolong jangan nuduh aku yang bukan-bukan sebelum ada bukti yang kuat," sambil berkata demikian, Ulquiorra mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan dan membelai rambut orange kecoklatan istrinya— yang telah memudar warnanya itu— dengan penuh kasih.

Permata abu-abu Orihime masih tertuju lurus ke arah mata hijau Ulquiorra. Wanita yang masih menyisakan kecantikan semasa gadis di umur senjanya itu, menatap tajam ke arah suaminya. Menanti sebuah jawaban yang pasti dari mulut sang suami tercinta.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu nonton konser nggak jelas itu? Masih _demen_ sama cewek lain _loe_?" sindir Orihime tajam, setajam silet!

"Eng, sebenarnya aku ke sana hanya menuruti saran Dokter Szayel. Katanya kalau nonton konser Trio Meong-Meong bisa tambah awet muda, penglihatan semakin ok dan sehat, tulang kuat, nggak gampang pikun, dan yang paling penting... Bikin badan tetap langsing dan _singset_ kayak habis minum Sl***ing Tea M***ika R**u..." jelas Ulquiorra sambil memperlihatkan badannya yang memang ramping, ping, ping, kayak model kelas dunia (?). Orihime _sweatdrop_ melihat suaminya mendadak melankolis dan kemayu di depannya.

"Masih aja cari alasan! Nggak hanya konser yang bikin kuping _gue_ _budeg_ dan _empet_ aja kesalahan _loe_! Masih _seabreg_ kelakuan _loe_ yang bikin _gue_ jengkel belakangan ini! _Loe_ nggak pernah lagi _ngegandeng_ tangan _gue_ pas mau nyebrang jalan, nggak pernah lagi ngajak makan ke restoran atau kafe, nggak pernah beliin roti bakar, nggak pernah mencium _gue_ kayak di bandara waktu itu. Dan yang paling nyakitin hati _gue_... _Loe_ nggak pernah lagi bacain _and_ bikinin _gue_ puisi!" Orihime terus saja mencecar Ulquiorra dengan _uneg-uneg_nya.

"Sebentar, Hime. Aku mau ngeralat... Waktu itu kita ciuman di pangkalan angkot, bukannya di bandara..." tukas Ulquiorra yang mulai puyeng _ngedengerin_ omelannya Orihime. "Lagipula, setiap kali aku bacain puisi... Pas di bait '_Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai..._' kamu selalu saja mecahin gelas. Kan sayang!"

Orihime sontak meliukkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah cibiran. "Bodo amat! Mau pangkalan angkot kek, terminal kek, _soul society_ kek... _Gue_ nggak peduli! Hati _gue_ udah terlanjur sakiiitttt!"

****OOO****

Ulquiorra menghela nafas perlahan sebelum ia mencoba memberi pengertian pada istri yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Oke, oke, aku mengerti semua yang kamu keluhkan. Memang benar aku tak pernah lagi melakukan segala yang kamu inginkan sekarang ini. Tapi dengarkan satu hal saja, Hime... Cintaku padamu nggak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Lagipula, tukang jualan roti bakar sudah nggak ada lagi di zaman sekarang..."

Orihime tak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap pria tua di hadapannya dengan penuh amarah. Bibirnya masih gemetaran menahan gejolak emosi yang menggumpal di dadanya.

"_Bosan aku dengan penat. Dan enyah saja kau pekat. Seperti berjelaga jika ku sendiri..._" bibir Orihime menyenandungkan sebait puisi yang dulu pernah dibacakan oleh Ulquiorra semasa mudanya. Ulquiorra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Hime, kamu masih marah?" tanyanya tanpa bermaksud menguji kesabaran istrinya.

Mata abu-abu Orihime langsung melotot. "Menurut _loe_? ! _Gue_ lagi kelihatan _ngelawak_ gitu? ! Dasar kakek-kakek _gendeng_!" semburnya kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kamu, _Onna_. Aku tetap nggak mau terbawa emosi, aku udah capek kena serangan jantung melulu," tukas Ulquiorra tenang. Ia masih memasang raut wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Berarti bener kan kalau _loe_ udah nggak sayang lagi sama _gue_? Sakit hati gue, Ulqui!" sergah Orihime gusar. Bulir-bulir bening mulai menuruni pipinya.

"Hime..." tukas Ulquiorra, masih tetap dengan nada datarnya. Satu tangannya membelai rambut orange kecoklatan istrinya yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh uban itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tolong dengarkan aku, sekali saja. Aku tak mau kita seperti ini terus, aku tak mau kita bertengkar lagi seperti ini. Apapun yang kamu mau, akan kulakukan, asalkan kamu tetap ada di sisiku. Itu saja..."

Orihime terpana menatap mata _emerald_ milik suaminya itu. Kata-kata Ulquiorra itu, terasa amat menggetarkan hatinya. Merasuk ke dalam hati sanubarinya. Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan mimik muka serius dan penuh perasaan. Mirip sekali dengan aktor Leonardo Di Caprio dalam film layar lebar lawas berjudul **Titanic**.

Mata hijau zamrud itu terus menatap ke arah permata abu-abu milik Orihime. Dan Orihime pun terenyuh melihat tatapan mata suaminya yang sendu itu. Wanita tua yang mengenakan jepit rambut heksagonal itu seakan terhanyut pelangi di mata suami tercintanya itu. _Ada pelangi... Di matamu..._ Batin keduanya menyenandungkan lagu lawas itu dengan syahdu.

Orihime masih menatap Ulquiorra dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ulquiorra, aku sebenarnya sudah kesel banget dengan semua kelakuanmu. Dan aku nggak mau kalau kamu ngelirik cewek lain. Baik itu yang masih segar ataupun yang sudah berkarat. Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang teristimewa bagimu, dan hanya itu yang kumau! Berjanjilah! Berjanjilah untuk selalu memperhatikanku saja..."

Ulquiorra mengenggam tangan Orihime dengan lembut. Bibirnya mengecup pelan kening Orihime dan salah satu tangannya membelai pipi Orihime yang kini penuh kerut-kerut halus itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan selalu memperhatikanmu sampai kapan pun! Sampai tiba akhir hayatku nanti, aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi kamu. Aku juga mohon maaf jika selama ini, aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Maukah kamu memaafkanku?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut.

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ulquiorra, sekarang... Aku ingin kamu menuliskan lagi puisi untukku. Puisi yang sama seperti waktu kita berdua masih muda dulu. Puisi yang sanggup bikin hatiku luluh lantak seperti saat itu. Bisakah?" pinta Orihime dengan amat sangat.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku juga ingin kamu juga membacakan puisi untukku. Bagaimana?"

"Ya. Tapi, beri aku waktu selama 15 menit..." kata Orihime pelan dibarengi senyuman manisnya yang khas.

****OOO****

Kemudian baik Orihime maupun Ulquiorra, masing-masing mengambil sebatang pensil dan buku tebal. Mereka hanyut dalam fantasi masing-masing. Memikirkan kata-kata indah yang dirangkaikan dalam bait-bait menyentuh hati. Lima belas menit terasa hening di ruangan itu, dan pihak tayangan 'Masihkah Kau Mencintaiku?' pun memanfaatkan waktu luang itu untuk menayangkan aneka macam iklan.

Dan hingga akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Orihime yang mengatakan bahwa batas waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk menulis puisi telah habis. Ulquiorra menyerahkan buku puisinya pada Orihime, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Bacalah pada bagian belakang buku itu," pesan Ulquiorra pada Orihime.

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kamu juga, bacalah pada bagian tengah buku itu," pesannya pada lelaki tua berwajah _stoic_ itu.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam diam, karena mereka berdua membaca puisi yang tertera dalam buku it sambil komat-kamit. Rukia yang tengah merekam itu semua, jadi gemas sendiri.

"Kakek! Nenek! Bacain puisinya keras-keras, dong! Ruki juga kepengen denger!" teriak Rukia dari kamarnya. Ia khawatir kalau para penonton akan mengeluh kecewa, jika puisi itu tidak sampai terdengar ke telinga para penonton.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra sontak menoleh ke arah kamar Rukia, dan berseru. "Aduh, kamu nguping aja deh! Iya, nih Kakek-Nenek bacakan!"

Orihime membuka bagian halaman belakang buku yang dipegangnya dan mulai membaca puisi yang ditulis oleh Ulquiorra.

_Ku lari ke hutan... kemudian menyanyiku._

_Ku lari ke pantai... kemudian teriakku._

_Sepi... Sepi... dan sendiri aku benci!_

_Ku ingin bingar aku mau di pasar._

_Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai..._

Entah kenapa, tangan Orihime bergetar pada saat membaca bait itu. Dan tangan rampingnya itu segera menggenggam sebuah gelas yang tergeletak di atas meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra pun sontak saja melebar.

"Aduh, Hime! Gelasnya jangan dipecahin lagi! Nanti susah nyapuin pecahannya!" seru Ulquiorra panik.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melotot tajam ke arah Ulquiorra dan berujar. "Dasar kakek-kakek geblek! Ini gelas plastik! Gimana caranya bisa pecah, dodol!"

Ulquiorra _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan itu. "Bener juga, ya?" gumamnya pelan dengan wajah tersipu karena malu.

"Khhh! Ganggu penghayatanku saja kamu!" gerutu Orihime pelan. Ulquiorra terdiam dengan wajah _blushing_. Wanita tua bermata abu-abu itu kembali melanjutkan membaca puisinya.

_Biar mengaduh sampai gaduh._

_Ada malaikat menyulam jaring laba - laba belang._

_Di tembok keraton putih._

_Kenapa tak goyangkan saja loncengnya biar terdera..._

_aku harus lari ke hutan, atau_

_belok ke pantai?_

Orihime merasa sangat terharu dengan puisi yang dibuatkan oleh suaminya itu. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah ia miliki pada istrinya yang sangat ia cintai itu dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan sang istri menangis dalam pelukan hangatnya dan terbuai dalam suasana syahdu.

"U, Ulquiorra..." ucap Orihime di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Aku, aku sungguh minta maaf telah meragukanmu. Kamu memang suami yang sangat perhatian, aku bangga sekali punya suami seperti kamu."

Ulquiorra masih membelai rambut orange kecoklatan pudar milik Orihime dengan penuh kelembutan, dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir sang istri tercinta. "Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja semua yang membuatmu merasa gundah. Mari kita jalani kehidupan yang baru pada keesokan harinya," bisik Ulquiorra mesra di telinga Orihime.

Wajah Orihime serasa memanas mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. Dan ia pun teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Puisiku kan belum sempat kamu baca. Ayo, Ulquiorra! Bacakan! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" pinta Orihime dengan suara manja.

Ulquiorra mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, sayang."

Kemudian pria tua setinggi 169 cm itupun membuka bagian tengah buku itu dan membacakan puisi yang dibuat oleh sang istri tercinta.

_Engkaulah getar pertama_

_Yang meruntuhkan gerbang-tak-berujung-ku_

_Tuk mengenal dirimu_

_Engkaulah tetes embun pertama_

_Yang menyesatkan dahagaku_

_Dalam cinta tak bermuara_

_Engkaulah matahari Firdausku_

_Yang menyinari kata pertama_

_Dalam cakrawala aksara_

_Kau hadir dengan ketiadaan_

_Sederhana dalam ketidak-mengertian_

_Gerakmu tiada pasti_

_Namun aku tetap di sini_

_Mencintaimu_

_Entah mengapa…_

Ulquiorra menutup buku itu perlahan, dan kembali memeluk erat Orihime. Orihime pun membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam pelukan sang suami tercinta. Sensasi yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan, apalagi sekarang Ulquiorra menciumi pipinya dengan lembut, sebelum bibir itu menempel erat di bibirnya dan mereka berciuman mesra di ruangan itu.

Rukia tak menyangka kalau Kakek dan Neneknya melakukan adegan ciuman sepanas itu di ruangan santai itu. Tapi, ia juga nggak mau mengecewakan para pemirsa yang sudah mengorbankan waktunya untuk menonton tayangan itu. Rukia pun tetap merekam adegan itu, dengan senang hati tentu.

Kedua pasangan lansia itu melepaskan ciumannya sesaat karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup untuk keperluan bernafas mereka. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu kembali bertemu. Dan mereka tertawa kecil, merasa geli sendiri jika mengingat pertengkaran yang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ulquiorra..." panggil Orihime lembut.

"Apa?"

"Kamu betul-betul suami yang hebat, dan sangat perhatian. Puisi buatanmu memang agak aneh, tapi dahsyat sekali efeknya! Membuat hatiku tersayat-sayat nikmat. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau ternyata kamu memang baik dan pengertian..." ucap Orihime pelan. Rona merah menjalari pipinya. Ulquiorra tertawa kecil melihat istrinya mendadak melankolis seperti itu.

"Tak apa. Puisimu juga sangat bagus. Sungguh menyentuh hati... Aku jadi makin cinta sama kamu," ucap Ulquiorra dibarengi senyum meledeknya yang khas.

"Aaa, Ulquiorra gombal!" tukas Orihime seraya memukul pelan bahu suaminya.

Ulquiorra hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Dan mereka tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa semua aksi mereka ditonton oleh khalayak ramai di luar sana.

****OOO****

Mereka baru _ngeh_ saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar rumah mereka. Suara tepukan tangan yang bergemuruh, disertai siulan yang lumayan memekakkan telinga itu bergaung hingga masuk ke rumah pasangan lansia itu. Ulquiorra dan Orihime terkejut, dan mereka berdua pun segera bergegas ke luar rumah. Rukia pun segera menguntit mereka dari belakang.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?" seru Orihime heran saat melihat rumahnya telah dikerumuni oleh para warga.

Usut punya usut... Ternyata mereka adalah para penonton _reality show_ 'Masihkah Kau Mencintaiku?' yang masing-masing membawa televisi genggam dalam berbagai merek.

"Ini kerjaan siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Pria _stoic_ setinggi 169 cm yang masih terlihat gagah itu, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari biang kerok yang melakukan semua ini pada dirinya dan istrinya.

Tanpa diduga, sang cucu—Rukia—muncul di depan mereka semua sambil cengengesan gaje. "Hehehe, Kakek... Nenek! Senyum dong!" ujar gadis mungil bermata violet itu seraya menekan tombol pada kameranya.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime tak bisa berkutik saat cucu semata wayangnya itu meng-_close up_ wajah mereka, dan langsung men_tag_-nya ke FB. Kedua pasangan lansia itu baru sadar telah dieksploitasi oleh sang cucu, dan hanya diam tanpa kata dengan wajah memerah malu. Namun akhirnya Ulquiorra dan Orihime terlarut bersama ribuan orang yang datang ke rumah mereka dan mengelu-elukan nama mereka.

Suka cita dan kegembiraan itu tak hanya terjadi di tempat itu saja. Para penonton di luar negeri pun ikut terharu sekaligus bahagia saat melihat tayangan _reality show_ itu. "_OH MY GODNESS! I LIKE IT!_" seru ratusan ribu warga Amerika yang tengah menonton pertandingan _rugby_ di lapangan setempat. Rupanya mereka sambil menunggu pergantian pemain yang tak kunjung beres, mereka mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menonton acara tersebut.

"_Oh, so sweet! This love story is my style!_" seru seorang janda tua yang berada nun jauh di London sana. Nampaknya setelah ia menonton tayangan itu, ia jadi ingin rujukan lagi dengan mantan suaminya yang berada entah dimana.

Yaaah, akhirnya kisah UlquiHime pun menjadi ilham di tengah-tengah situasi politik, dan kekacauan yang semakin memanas. Banyak peperangan yang langsung terhenti, dan pasangan-pasangan yang telah berpisah pun mulai kembali lagi pada ikatan perkawinan. Angka perceraian menurun, dibarengi dengan diadakannya lomba puisi tingkat dunia. Dan kisah cinta mereka pun tetap abadi... _Hingga akhir waktu_~

****Owari****

Halah, jadi gaje begini dah! Bener-bener hancur lebur dah nih fic! Romance gaje! Puisi abal! AAAARGGGHH! Saya nggak tahu lagi mesti nulisin apa di fic ini! (mojok di sudut, ngais-ngais pasir, aura suram) Maafkan saya Lenalee-han! Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hatimu, tolong maafkan saya. m(-_-)m

Saya nggak tahu apakah dalam fic ini mengandung unsur bashing ataukah tidak, jika memang ada… Saya bersedia untuk menghapusnya karena saya membenci bashing-chara. Dan saya juga nggak tahu apakah ini termasuk junkfic atau tidak. Yang jelas, saya tak mau membiarkan junkfic ada dalam list fic buatan saya. *dihajar habis*

Saya akan tetap keep jika ini bukan junkfic dan juga tidak mengandung bashing chara. Semuanya tergantung pada review kalian. m(-_-)m *maafkan keegoisan saya ini. Maklum, golongan darah A dan orang Libra sih! (apa hubungannya?)*

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Please **TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH**, ya?


End file.
